One missing chord in the sea of life
by Little Tangled Mermaid Lover
Summary: A young Blind girl growing up in California finds herself trapped in a wacko freak town. Who's this crazy redhead? and what does she want from her? When a secret from the past is revealed it'll turn Jodi's world upside down forever...


**Hi guys so I decide to rewrite this since it turned out so crappy. I hope you like it.**

 **Please review, I know a lot of people say that but it really helps us improve so yeah. I'm taking pro pmts for my Tangled story so if you want to submit an idea i'm all ears.**

* * *

"C'mon! Please?" A young girl begged running behind the yellow school bus. Her bright red hair whipped around her as she ran pumping her arms. "Wait Please!" She waved her arms but it was no use. _Damn! And here I thought I was actually going to be early to soccer for a change._ she mused _stupid sighted kids. Just cause I don't have theme vision as they do they think they can walk all over me.  
_ "…Ok…" She sighed bending over and panting. "This is so not good."  
"Hey Matt!" she called to a blue car that stopped next to her.

"You missed the bus again?" her dork brother asked as the window rolled down. His sandy brown hair fell over his forehead. With those big green eyes, and muscular build he was one of the popular guys in the small high school.  
"Oh, Shut up," she snaps standing up. "Can you give me a ride?"  
"Sorry Baby sis," he smiles lazily. "I got to go to work, Won't have time to drop you off today."  
"Good Luck!' he laughs as his sister's one last chance of making soccer practice drives away.  
"You idiot!" she yells waving her fist. "You flipping Bastard!"

"Guess I better start walking." she mumbled "If I'm late again They'll bury me alive!"  
She picked up her dark blue duffle bag, and adjusted her ocean blue backpack on her shoulders. She started running through what must be the smallest town in California. Her blue eyes filled with fire. She couldn't be late this Week. Once her parents got on Edline and saw her grades…. it wouldn't be good. D in health, C in Algebra 2, Piles of Braille homework… she had to do over the weekend… Crap!  
Man this day had gone downhill fast. First she didn't have time to grab the crappy "Breakfast in the Classroom" before her 1st period teacher had given her class a surprise test. then she'd forgotten about her stupid History project. Bullies, At least she got lunch. and It was Pizza day so not everything was that bad.  
"Typical Friday," she muttered to herself. "C'mon Jodi you got this!"

"Hi Jodi," a sickening sweet voice coos.  
"What do you want Ruby?" the thirteen year old sighs. leaning against a white picket fence is a smug girl in the blue and white cheer uniform of the small high school.  
"Why Jodi Darling, is that any way to speak to your big brother's girlfriend?" The chestnut haired beauty says shaking her head in mock disappointment.  
"I was going to give you a ride Sweetie, That's what Big Sisters are for," Ruby says.

"What's the catch?" Jodi asks taking a step back. Last year when her idiot brother started dating the Wicked Bitch of the West he had made Ruby Jodi's Big Sister. a program at school where the upperclassmen were supposed to mentor the younger kids. What really happened was that The Fresh-meats ended up being the Seniors slaves.  
The only reason Ruby took the scrawny redhead was because if she didn't then she wouldn't have the most popular guy in school as her boyfriend. Jodi only agreed cause it meant so much to her brother. Damn weak spots for idiot brothers who are blinder than her. With her white cane and certificate of legal blindness that was saying something.  
"I just want to dress you up a little," Ruby says her eyes filling with a sort of evil glee. If her parents saw how caring, and loving she was to her Little Sister that shiny new car would be hers.  
Jodi knew better though. She pushed past the eighteen year old ran to who knows where. Panting and ignoring the rotten girl s shrieks she just let her ratty converse lead her to wherever.

"I need to go home, I need to go home," she kept whispering desperately as she squeezed her eyes shut. The fall wind picked up. it whipped and whirled around her. Dizziness made it's way to her exhausted body, but Jodi was a stubborn kid, she kept going. She ran towards the park. First she saw a bright light, then felt wet, the water made it's way into her nose and mouth, First she rated fresh water that got saltier and saltier. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **REVIEW! or may the evil Seaweed monsters get you in your sleep**


End file.
